What will the Dark Order do Yu?
by mother moon
Summary: If anything was to be suspected in the history of 'Things that are to Simply be Suspected' then, in Kanda Yu's mind, that very sentence from that very boy's lips, was it. Lavi liked words. He liked saying them. He liked playing with them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you are reading this than I am disclaiming characters and general DGM storyline....it's true**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Yuuuuuuu!'

Kanda closed his eyes. His head hurt, more than it had a few minutes ago, and Kanda found himself feverishly praying.

Perhaps if his eyes remained firmly closed, the owner to that cheery cry would stop calling his name and just leave.

'Yuuuuuuuu-hooooooo!'

Perhaps he would finally remember some important business he had to attend to that didn't involve bothering Kanda Yuu.

'Oi! Yu!

Perhaps the ground would swallow him up.

'Yu, Yu, Yu, Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Don't ignore me. Keepin' your eyes closed ain't gonna make me go away......'

He may even drop dead.

'....sides you should probably open them up before you walk inter summat. You do that enough with your eyes open ya know?

Or perhaps he would remain where he was. Right beside Kanda, rabbiting nonsense into his left ear. Kanda heaved a heartfelt sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes. And there he was. Lavi: in all his red headed, patched eye and golden hooped ear glory. Looking slightly dishevelled as always with his black Exorcist jacket slung open and hanging off one shoulder. He scrunched the sleeves up to elbows again (Kanda hated it when he did that). His shock of red hair was artistically messed, sticking up to the ends apart from the front which always flicked sadly downwards in front of Lavi's good eye (Kanda hated that too).

He didn't want to deal with this person now. He was tired and soaked through to skin. Even as he lingered in the Great Hall a pool of water had begun to gather at his feet . The drops of rain, that clung to skin and hair and coat, trickling softly downwards. Kanda has too much to do. He's got to give Komui the Innocence he's successfully collected, but first he's got to _find_ the man, then there's the report of the mission to labour through...He really wants some hot food in his belly, maybe some sleep, and his dark room where he can stare at its dark walls and think dark things. More than anything Kanda wants a bath and to be away from Lavi's smile.

'What?' Kanda put a world of menace into that grunt, but to none avail. The customery sardonic grin never left the other boy's face. But he did laugh and drape an all too familiar arm around Kanda's narrow shoulders .

Oh Yuuuuuuuu,' Kanda didn't even have the energy to scold Lavi for having said his first name so boldly and so repeatedly 'I have a joke which I want to share only with my favouritest sword wielding man of the Order.'

Kanda felt himself tense. He really didn't like the way Lavi had said that last 'Yu' nor the way he phrased that last sentence. Lavi was up to something. He was probably going to say or do something stupid that will force Kanda to hurt him. Possibly both. There's a suspicious glint in Lavi's emerald gaze.

God he's tired.

'Weeeeeell,' Lavi drawls 'less of a joke really.....more of a riddle. I'm having trouble with it and I was wondering if you'd help me?'

Kanda could feel his head pulsating angrily as he shifts in Lavi's grip, turning to eye the boy warily. If anything was to be suspected in the history of 'Things that are to Simply be Suspected' then, in Kanda Yu's mind, that very sentence from that very boy's lips, was it. Lavi liked words. He liked saying them. He liked playing with them. Kanda was a man of very few: often they were insulting or simple curses. Lavi didn't _need_ help with riddles and Kanda wasn't the kind to give it.

For some reason, as Kanda's mind fuzzily sorted out bits of information so he could figure out what the hell Lavi was up to, he didn't think to shrug the other boy off. Choosing to dwell, instead, on how irritating Lavi is and how his hot breath tickled the lobe of Kanda's ear as he pressed his lips, which were cracked and slightly parted, against it.

Softly, so only he can hear Lavi asked 'Are you ready for the riddle Yuu? Ok the riddle goes like this...' His grip tightens and Kanda is pressed securely against Lavi's side. With the little energy he had there was now no chance of escape. "_What do you think the Dark Order will do, Once they've found out about that Exorcist __Yuu_?"

Kanda's stomach lurched.

Then something very strange happened. It was though Kanda had entered a room full of chatter only to have everyone stop talking at once. It felt as though the storm had ceased and not a sound could be heard except for Lavi's heated pant, his lips having remained where they were, and Kanda's own erratic heartbeat.

'What did you just.....what do you mean?!' Kanda choked. Panic was unfolding slowly within him as well another emotion...one he was not unused to. Lavi's arm was still around his neck, hanging like some ridiculous scarf. Two slender fingers had worked their way through the collar of Kanda's uniform and were tapping a steady rhythmn against his bones, which jutted sharply out like broken wings.

'Well....' Lavi rested his head slightly against Kanda's forehead. His voice is cold and slow. Different from the happily idiotic tones he usually chose to adopt, this is the voice he also shares with only Kanda 'What do you think I mean?'

And that's when Kanda got his second wind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Weeeellllll hello if you're reading! How lucky are you aye? Two A/N's in one bit of fanfiction? Just doesn't happen these days.**

**Wellity well, this is my first DGM fic....actually pratically first fanfic. I write little and almost never. Ah well just wanted to blather about how I had no idea where this came from. I sitting on my bed day dreaming when this popped into my head along with an evil Lavi. I think I know where I am going with this so hopefully I shall continue.....hopefully :S**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So basically I am trying to get back into writing (I've been encouraged by a couple of reviews a few months back) and I was fed up of never actually finishing anything...so here we are. It's terrible. It doesn't link on very well with whatever was happening in the first chapter and pretty sure my grammar went out the window and soon as my fingers skittered over the keyboards. But I read and re-read this so many times I thought my eyes would fall out with boredom. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man_

xxxx

Somewhere within the Order's Infirmary, a machine whirred and beeped as polished shoes tapped with careful purpose, softly raising dust to breathe across the hard wooden floors. There were the gentle murmurs of nurses gathered in the doorway of the Infirmary's cold office, consulting clipboards, occasionally pausing to sip at chilled forgotten tea. And there was another machine, a strange contraption of Komui's no doubt, which hissed; oozing out clouds that flourished outwards and left a hot and sticky haze over the room.

For once Kanda felt a swell of gratitude for them all. Those collection of things that beeped and hissed and tapped and murmured, that made you sticky and irritable. For once, they were bearable. Because, even though he usually abhorred these sounds - of other people, busy people, who provided hard, cold sheets accompanied by the smell of sickness and chlorine – without them a silence would lie, heavy with malice as akuma clouds are with poison. And that would've been even more unbearable. And harder to break.

Kanda had only one question.

'Why?'

Cocking his head, with a slight tilt towards his left shoulder, Lavi contemplated Kanda through his one good eye. It was an eye trained to stare. To gaze unblinkingly. To analyze Kanda Yu, his ticks, his twitches, his quirks. Kanda could feel his temper rising again, like those wretched souls called back to twist into the miserable limbs of old bones. The heat of it surging upwards from the pit of his belly, its flush pulsating beneath his porcelain skin. Lavi didn't blink. Not for a long time. But allowed the beginnings of a small smile to slink across his lips.

'Lavi,' Kanda gave his most threatening growl..

Lavi's thumb drifted upwards shadowing his lower lip before he looked down and away, as though embarrassed or afraid. This whole act, this farce that was Lavi, galled Kanda to no end.

'I asked you why.' In his gathering rage, Kanda's throat had tightened. He felt the twist and churn of knots forming in the bowels of stomach. His voice had started to lose its threatening tone. He was losing fighting ground. He panicked. He was going to lose to Lavi.

Lavi's lips twisted and he turned his head away a little further, probably to prevent Kanda from seeing the fully, fledged smirk that had now appeared. And Kanda, who could not quite recall if it was the smirk itself or Lavi's insincere attempt to hide it, but who was still tired and angry and hungry; snapped. Snarling, he launched himself off his bed towards Lavi, catching him up by the labels, curling, twisting his strong fingers into Lavi's jacket and hoisting their faces closer. Their foreheads – red and black locks, damp from steam and entwining – whispered against one another.

'Why,' Kanda hissed ', look me in my eyes you sneaky little bastard and tell me.' His breath was coming out in short, hard gasps. He was so, so angry. His voice had caught again, the threat tainted.

'I've told you before Yuu...I just simply do. I dunno...' Lavi looked up, and suddenly, that intense sharp gaze was focused upon Kanda, up through short fiery hairs that fell across his eye " maybe it's just that aggravating expression you got." He grinned in his lazy way 'Sorta sets me all on fire you know what I mean?'

For a moment, Kanda's grip slackened, his fingers loose. His mouth opened. Un- fucking-believable. But his body had become good at reacting automatically and a moment later his hands reinforced their grip. The blaze of anger, so blinding it was white, renewed.

He thought about giving a cold and cutting reply. Perhaps, probably, he thought, he considered, he dwelt upon his second option a little more thoroughly: to let loose and scream at Lavi till his very own lungs bled. Their bloody droplets speckling the corner of that smirk. Let him know just what the fuck he thought of him. Fuck it. Kanda was desperate to pound Lavi into a shapeless pulp with his fist. To let him know and let him know and let him know that he, Kanda Yu, had seen that everything there was to know about Lavi. That Lavi was nothing more than a lie upon a lie upon a lie and deep inside Lavi's core there was nothing. And Kanda at least had something; even if it was only his fists. He's going to tear out that eye and choke Lavi on it. Then...

There was an old, dusty whine of a heavy door from the far end of the infirmary and a nurse entered. The angry words remained stuck in a tight heap in Kanda's throat. Lavi whistled and leaned languidly back on his hands, his black shirt stretching as Kanda remained, curled fists under Lavi's chin, frozen to where he stood.

'Back into bed Kanda,' came her clip tones as she strode towards their beds, chart in hand 'none of that now.'

Kanda fell back on to the mattress beside Lavi and turned his head and felt Lavi do the same. But he could still feel Lavi's ever derisive smile. As though it was embedded on the hairs of his neck. He tried to swallow his anger.

'The head nurse says you can have your Innocence back when you leave the ward.' The nurse began to tug at the end of the bed sheets in that friendly, firm nursely manner. Then she began to mutter 'Fighting the way you were when here we all are dying by the numbers as it is.' She looked up at the two young men, her eyes fierce 'Don't need our own side to add to the losses.'

Kanda couldn't look at her. Couldn't bear to. She gave an irritated sigh and began her rounds on the ward. A small, clear glass was thrust under his nose. Kanda took the glass, swallowed the two red pills inside, but did not acknowledge the gesture. No words passed his lips. Silence descended and the hissing, the oozing, the beeping, the murmuring gradually swarmed back into hateful life. Not another word was spoken between them. The next morning Lavi attempted to engage Kanda with a provoking mutter or two but eventually gave up since Kanda refused to look at him. Not even when they were given the all clear by the head nurse and allowed to dress and finally part ways. As Kanda pulled on his shirt, he was aware of Lavi's eye and smile still burning into him but he merely slid into his coat and marched to the nurse at the end of the ward to snatch up his katana. And he did not turn round. Not once.


End file.
